Intra-abdominal sepsis is attended by a moderate rise in metabolic rate. A rat model was developed employing cecal ligation and puncture. The epitroclearis muscles were removed and glygogen synthesis, flycolytic utilization, glucose transport, protein synthesis and degradtion along with release of several amino acids and glycolytic intermediates were determined.